


The Sick Day

by Wildefire86



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Hot but still kinda sweet?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shadow might be a sex god, Shower Sex, Sonic knows what he wants, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Sonic could feel the heat and steam emanating from the bathroom before he even opened the door. Shadow always took the absolute hottest showers, but the sting of some hot water was a small price to pay for what he hoped to receive in return….
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027479
Comments: 48
Kudos: 125





	1. Steam

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is seriously just 100% explicit gay hedgehog sex, so, turn around now if that isn't your thing and check out How Long Will I Love You because it's just fluff ;-). This is definitely NSFW, 18+ only. 
> 
> As with many of my works, this all started with a song.... This time it was Moment by Victoria Monet, so give it a listen if you want an idea of the background music that birthed this little.... something. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix once again for beta reading my stuff. You're the freaking wind beneath my wings <3
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts of this series I would encourage you to do so, but it isn't necessary.

#### Chapter 1: Steam

Sonic could feel the heat and steam emanating from the bathroom before he even opened the door. Shadow always took the absolute hottest showers, but the sting of some hot water was a small price to pay for what he hoped to receive in return….

He opened the door, ears pricking forward as he heard Shadow turn toward the noise in the clouded room. Sonic breathed deeply of the thick, humid air and reached for the door to the spacious slate tiled shower. Rouge had spared no expense when constructing the apartment above her club, and the shower was a prime example. Multiple shower heads graced the stall with ample water pressure blasting endless amounts of steamy water through the haze of soft overhead lighting.

Shadow looked up in surprise, an eyebrow rising in question. “Sonic?”

The hero said nothing, just stepped into the heated cloud, his body instantly covered in little rivulets of water running over his blue fur. He didn't need to answer. His intentions would be clear soon enough.

He approached the ebony agent in front of him and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, looking into crimson irises with half lidded eyes. Shadow's hands instantly moved down cobalt sides to his hips, pulling the lithe, athletic body of his boyfriend against him. 

Sonic licked his lips before pressing them against Shadow’s in a gentle kiss that the black hedgehog quickly took to the next level. Shadow closed his eyes, tongue flicking out against Sonic’s lower lip before sliding into his mouth as the water rained down. Sonic moaned into the embrace and reciprocated in kind, his hands reaching to tangle themselves in dense wet quills, pulling lightly and eliciting a groan from his partner.

Their bodies, super heated and slick from the constant rush of hot water, slid against the other in an intoxicating push and pull that overwhelmed senses and effectively reduced the world to points where black and blue fur mingled and mixed.

Shadow pushed Sonic back into the warm tile, lips never leaving his, hands roaming his body before finally moving down to cup and stroke the hardened mound just barely contained by its sheath. The blue hedgehog whined at the contact, pushing back against Shadow’s hand desperately. Crimson eyes stared at the flustered hedgehog trembling in front of him as his hand continued to stroke and coax the peach cock from hiding. Sonic’s muzzle was flushed red, his lips swollen and partly open, just waiting for Shadow to devour them anew. Beads and streams of water trickled down shining fur and toned muscles, collecting on short dark eyelashes. Shadow nearly swayed, drunk on the knowledge that he was the reason for the hedgehog’s condition. Only he could make Sonic come undone like this, a vision for his eyes only. It was intoxicating and dangerously addictive. He could spend his whole life making love to the Hero of Mobius and never need or want for anything else. 

The blue hedgehog raised his eyebrows in challenge at his lover. “You just gonna stand there or what?"

Shadow’s mouth tilted upwards in a predatory smirk and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one who interrupted my shower, hedgehog…. What exactly is it you wanted from me?” The black hedgehog traced his fingers over the pressure points that would release Sonic’s length, and the cobalt hero bit his lip and closed his eyes, humming in response. “Did you want me to touch you?” the agent whispered into a blue ear.

He didn’t press down like he knew Sonic wanted him to. Instead he lightly trailed a finger over the hardened mound, up a peach stomach, up between pecs, moving underneath Sonic’s muzzle and tilting his head up so emerald eyes blinked up at him through the water raining down. Shadow’s eyes flickered to the hero’s lips. “Did you want me to kiss you?” He let his lips brush over the hero’s fleetingly before pushing his head to the side and bringing his mouth down against Sonic’s neck. “Did you want me to bite you?” He nipped at the flesh there, relishing the fevered whimper that slipped from the blue hedgehog’s throat. 

Smirking, the hybrid spun his lover around, pressing his torso hard against the tile and holding the hero’s wrists securely behind his back. He closed his eyes, biting down his own groan as he felt his cock escape and brush against soft blue fur. His cobalt rival mewled weakly in response, wiggling his ass back against the thick hardness, but Shadow wasn’t done toying with his prey yet. 

He held those wrists where they were and rubbed himself against Sonic’s backside slowly. “Did you want me to hold you down?” He brushed thick blue quills out of the way and pressed kisses along his lover’s shoulder and up to his neck again. He sucked at the flesh there, leaving tiny little bruises under wet fur. “Did you want me to suck you?” 

The blue hedgehog moaned loudly as his own member released itself and brushed against the warm tile. His legs were beginning to quiver. Damn him, Shadow _knew_ what he was doing. And he knew very well what Sonic wanted, he always did, but he just had to make him beg for it. 

It was time the Ultimate Lifeform be reminded he’d met his match.

He pretended his legs were giving out and just as Shadow released his wrists, he twisted and had the black hedgehog shoved against the shower wall hard enough to make him grunt. Sonic kept his hands on ebony shoulders, pressing hard, keeping the agent exactly where he wanted him, and then he kissed him. His mouth was hot, demanding, and harsh. He moved one of his hands down and gripped Shadow’s erection, stroking up and down as the water caressed their bodies, and suddenly it was the hybrid’s turn to gasp and whine in need. “What do you want, Shadow?” he whispered. “Do you want me to kiss you? Touch you?” He sank down to his knees. “Suck you?”

Without waiting for a response he took the delicious ebony tip into his mouth and sucked hard. Shadow groaned, mouth falling open, head tilting back against the tile, hands moving down to bury themselves in azure quills. “Soonnicc, _yess _,” the agent hissed, struggling against the nearly overwhelming urge to fuck the hero’s mouth. Sonic pushed ebony hips back and nipped a quivering quad. “No,” Sonic teased, “I don’t think that’s what you want….” The agent huffed, face red from heat and lust, ability to string words into sentences temporarily gone.__

____

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes against the water streaming off Shadow’s body and kissed up the inside of shaking obsidian thighs, exploring the hard muscles and silky fur with his mouth and hands, moving up so, so slowly. Those peach hands roamed upwards until they cupped Shadow’s ass, fingers teasing just around the base of his tail while his mouth sucked along the hard, angular lines of narrow black hips.

____

The hybrid moaned loudly, his neglected cock twitching needily and Sonic felt the sound go straight to his groin. One of them was going to break. Soon. 

____

Sonic looked up against the water to find crimson eyes staring down with a hunger that was… primal. The hero maintained eye contact, giving the deadly agent a slight cocky grin before flicking his tongue out to lap the tiny little bead of precum that had formed on Shadow’s tip.

____

And that was the last straw. The agent snapped.

____

With unnatural speed and strength Shadow slid to the shower floor and had Sonic twisted around and on all fours in less than the time it took to blink. Fighting the urge to push his ass down on Shadow’s length himself, the blue hedgehog used his own abilities to roll onto his back while wrapping strong legs around Shadow’s waist and pulling him down to the shower floor. In an instant he was on the stunned agent, straddling his hips while pinning his wrists next to crimson-striped quills.

____

Sonic stared down at the ebony agent with glazed eyes and rocked his hips forward, grinding along that long, hard ebony length, riding it while Shadow arched his back and halfheartedly struggled to free his wrists.

____

“Hedgehog…” Shadow half-whined, half-growled. “You’re playing with fire….”

____

“Am I?” the hero taunted as he increased his speed. “You know, all you have to do is ask nicely….”

____

“ _Fucckk_ \--” the black hedgehog groaned through clenched teeth.

____

“That’s it, baby. Just one more word."

____

“ _Youuu!_ ” The black hedgehog growled, gathering all of his remaining strength to roll his lover onto his back on the spacious tile floor. He pinned the squirming blue body with his weight, a hand moving down to line himself up with the hero’s entrance. He knew Sonic was already relaxed and well lubricated, having made love to him once this morning already--hence the shower--and he took advantage of it. Catching those brilliant emerald eyes in his gaze, he pressed into the tight ring slightly, and the hero whined, no longer trying to wiggle away, now only desperate to sate his growing need. Shadow held himself steady, trembling from holding his body back. “Is this what you wanted, hedgehog?” he whispered, pushing in just a little more. “Is this what you needed? Do you want me to fuck you?"

____

Sonic finally got his legs up around Shadow’s waist, ankles locking just above a black tail as he pulled the agent down and into him with all his strength. “ _YEESSSSSS_ ,” he cried, as his body stretched to accommodate Shadow’s sizable girth, and that intoxicating, heavy, hot sensation in his groin built to even higher levels of need.

____

Shadow groaned as he was pushed into the hero’s welcoming body, hands combing up blue sides to bury themselves in thick cobalt quills as he drew back and then thrust forward hard.

____

“ _F-fuuucck! Ahhhh! Y-yeesss, Shadow!! Harder!_ ”

____

The hybrid growled, lips curling over elongated canines. “We’re going to have to work on that dirty mouth of yours.”

____

Sonic’s ears pinned back as he narrowed heated emerald eyes. “Shut up, and _fuck me_ ,” he snapped back dangerously. And that _command_ sent a heated jolt of want straight to Shadow’s cock. If Sonic wanted it rough, he’d get it rough.

____

Without another word, Shadow withdrew from the hero’s body, much to his immediate dismay, and sat back on his knees. Strong black hands reached down to roll the blue hedgehog onto his belly and then wrapped around cobalt hips, bringing his ass right back up. Sonic didn’t even have a chance to comprehend his change in position before Shadow drove back into him, and he was _screaming_ as Shadow gave him exactly what he wanted.

____

The miraculously still hot water rained down on them, their bodies slick and wet, nearly overheated, while the air around them was permeated with clouds of steam and the overwhelming scent of sex. Shadow was lost, the hedgehog beneath him was so tight, and those sounds he was making…. _Chaos_ , it was sensory overload in the very best way. One of his hands slid across the blue fur of Sonic’s back, up to grab tightly to azure quills. He pulled back, bringing the hero’s head up sharply, while his other hand slid around to grip and pump a peach cock in time with his thrusts.

____

Sonic was losing his mind. With every single pounding thrust, Shadow was hitting that bundle of nerves inside him that had him crying out and clawing at the dark tile with blunt pale claws in an attempt to pull away and push back harder all at the same time. It was too much, and not quite enough, leaving him nearly sobbing for a release that was just beyond his reach. He felt Shadow grip him tighter, hand mercilessly pumping him, felt the dark hedgehog tensing behind him as his quills were released, and long black claws scraped down his back.

____

It was too much. Shadow couldn’t hold on much longer. His hand that wasn’t working Sonic’s cock moved around a peach torso to bring a blue back against his front. His mouth moved to a pointed blue ear, breaths coming out in haggard pants. “Cum for me, hedgehog,” he whispered as he pumped upwards into his lover’s body as deeply as he could.

____

And Sonic didn’t just topple off the edge--he was catapulted. His body seized in Shadow’s arms as he came so violently and suddenly he nearly lost consciousness, and Shadow was no better. The hybrid had been close for so long, his body already tensed to the point of pain, and then Sonic was tightening around him as his body spasmed, and Shadow was swept away, his control completely and unregrettably gone as his body gave in to the waves of pleasure brought to him by Sonic’s body. He moaned loudly, releasing himself deep within his partner, chest heaving, limbs shaking.

____

Sonic was still gasping for air, but he didn’t care. Air wasn’t important. Shadow was everything. He twisted his head to the side and brought Shadow’s lips to his with the help of a peach hand. He kissed the agent deeply, tongue caressing the other’s while black hands held his body pressed close. Finally, heart still racing, Sonic broke away, closing his eyes and leaning back against the warmth of his boyfriend.

____

At some point, Sonic had no idea when, the hot water had finally given out, and now a chilled deluge rained down on them. The blue hedgehog chuckled slightly. “Guess we used all the hot water."

____

Shadow kissed the side of his face, the top of his head, before slowly pulling out. “Rouge is going to be pissed,” he said, voice still husky and deep with arousal. He allowed the cool water to rinse them off and then quickly reached up to turn it off. He stood, muscles and joints protesting the movement as he opened the shower door and reached for the fluffy white towel he’d set out. He shook it open and draped the thick cotton around his love before pulling him up and into his arms.

____

Sonic nuzzled into his chest sleepily as he walked out of the bathroom and into the comparatively frigid air of his bedroom. Bare black feet padded over the dark wood floors to the disheveled and unmade bed, little water-lined footprints trailing behind him, mixing with dark splatters of water dripping from wet quills. Shadow set Sonic down, smiling slightly as the blue hedgehog yawned. The sun was just starting to creep up into the eastern horizon, its light bleeding slightly through closed curtains. It was still quite early for the hero, though for Shadow it was just a typical work day.

____

Peach hands trailed up Shadow’s torso, lightly outlining the familiar paths of tight muscles hidden under silky black fur. Emerald eyes met crimson, still heated, despite being well so well loved. “Don’t go,” the hero whispered. “Stay here, let’s spend the whole day in bed.”

____

Shadow huffed softly and cupped a peach muzzle. “I have to work.”

____

“Do you?”

____

“You know I do.”

____

Sonic pulled Shadow’s warm, wet body closer to him and buried his face in his toned ebony stomach. “Take a sick day,” he murmured, kissing soft black fur.

____

Shadow closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan, hands combing through damp azure quills. “I don’t get sick.”

____

The blue male kissed his way toward Shadow’s sheath, hand traveling around the agent’s back to pull gently at his tail. “Sonic…” Shadow warned even as his eyes closed. 

____

“Tell them you fell down some stairs.”

____

“Mmmm…” Shadow hummed before shaking himself and glaring down at the hero. “W-wait, are you actually trying to seduce me into spending an entire day in bed with you?”

____

Sonic’s tongue dipped into the agent’s sheath opening, and the black hedgehog groaned helplessly despite himself. “I thought that was obvious,” the blue hedgehog said, looking up into crimson eyes and smirking.

____

“You’re unbelievable.”

____

“I’ll show you unbelievable.”

____

Sudden banging on the door had both hedgehogs jumping. “SHADOW!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU USED EVERY GODDAMN DROP OF HOT WATER.” The banging continued. “I’LL--”

____

“Sorry, Rouge, that was my fault.”

____

“Sonic?” the bat asked through the door, her fists finally stilling.

____

“Yeah, just trying to convince Shadow to take a sick day--”

____

“What are you--?” the agent hissed as he eyed the blue male in surprise and embarrassment. “Don’t tell--”

____

“I didn’t think Shadow got sick.…”

____

“He doesn’t.” 

____

The voice on the other side of the door paused for a moment. When the bat called out again, Sonic could hear the sly smile in her voice. “How’s about a trade, Blue? I’ll cover for Shadow today, if you tell me all the deets on how you used all the water in my _105 gallon hot water tank_.”

____

“Done.”

____

“W-WHAT!? You can’t--” Shadow stuttered between his boyfriend and his best friend’s exchange.

____

“No skimping!

____

Sonic grinned up at the flustered, red muzzled hedgehog in front of him and winked before calling out his response. “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

____

The bat laughed and tapped on the door one last time. “Enjoy your day, boys....

____

Sonic pulled Shadow down to the bed and crawled over him. “Now where were we?”

____


	2. Sweet Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic knows just how to convince Shadow to stay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, 18+ only. 
> 
> If your boss isn't looking over your shoulder, or tracking your browser history, and you're 18 or older I hope you enjoooyyyy!! ;-)
> 
> Thank you so, so much to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix who is literally the best beta in the world. <3

#### Chapter 2: Sweet Seduction

“Now, where were we?” Sonic asked softly as he crawled up the baffled hybrid sprawled across the bed. The ebony male’s body was still wet from the shower, but somehow, despite the cool air surrounding them, felt hot as a furnace to touch. Sonic pressed himself against the heat of Shadow’s body, molding and fitting himself to his partner, nose burying itself in white chest fluff as he inhaled deeply of cinnamon and cloves. 

“Sonic…” Shadow started as he tried to pry the blue hedgehog off his body. “They’ll know I’m not sick--”

The hero ignored the hands gently pushing at his shoulders and tilted his head up to place light kisses along Shadow’s collarbone while one hand lightly traced down his ribs. “Rouge will think of something good,” Sonic responded, propping himself up on an elbow while his hand continued its way down across an obsidian abdomen, lower and lower until it cupped a very distinct bulge between Shadow’s legs. A quiet moan slid from the black hedgehog’s throat, and he bucked his hips upward slightly. “That’s what I’m-ahh… worried… about….” 

Shadow could feel his resolve weakening exponentially as his growing erection was firmly stroked, peach fingers rubbing tiny circles over the pressure points that would release him with every downward movement. To be fair, as a full time G.U.N. agent, he was allotted a certain number of sick and vacation days, and to date he’d never used a single one. He shouldn’t be penalized for being unable to fall ill to the common cold… or anything else. Surely he’d earned a… personal day.

When the agent closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and began to thrust against Sonic’s hand, the blue hedgehog knew he’d won. He increased his pressure just enough that Shadow groaned in pleasure beneath him but remained securely within his sheath. Sonic wanted to draw this out, wanted it to last. Preferably for forever….

The cobalt hero looked down on his partner as he worked him up and down. Those glorious crimson eyes were closed tightly, tan muzzle flushed, teeth biting down on his lower lip, a single canine hanging over the edge and nearly piercing into flesh, and _Chaos_ …. Sonic wanted to devour him. All of him. He wanted to kiss those lips, hear the agent moan and cry out with the pleasure he was giving him, watch his face as he brought him to the brink of existence…. Everything about the hedgehog before him was a turn-on. Every. Damn. Thing. He wanted Shadow. He wanted all of him. Constantly.

Without another thought, he pushed down and released Shadow’s length. The ebony male moaned as Sonic immediately took him in a tight grip, his hand moving up and down at a pace just slow enough to keep the agent from losing his mind. He wanted him at least semi-coherent for just a moment longer….

Sonic kissed along Shadow’s neck, stopping to suck and then nibble at skin. Did Shadow like the same things he did? Chaos knew he loved it when the agent was rough, loved balancing on that thin line between pain and pleasure until Shadow inevitably broke him down into a million different sensations of overwhelming euphoria. 

Well, there was only one way to find out.... He bit down on the muscle just beneath glossy black fur, not hard enough to break skin, but harder than he had before and the hybrid’s reaction was instantaneous. His mouth opened as he gasped and then groaned, cock somehow hardening even more in Sonic’s hand. “ _Fuucckk…. Sonic_ ….”

Sonic let out his own whimper as his length sprung from its hiding place. He released Shadow for a short moment to reposition himself, grasping their two cocks together and stroking both simultaneously, and _Chaos_ , even Shadow’s dick was almost searingly hot. 

“I want you, Shadow….” Sonic panted as he rutted against Shadow and into his own hand.

Shadow grunted and thrust up harder. “It’s mutual,” he replied, voice deep and husky with arousal. 

The blue hedgehog grinned and bent his head to nip at the slightly bruised flesh on the hybrid’s neck before licking the sensitive area and sucking on it again. Shadow whined in response and between that and the thick girth of Shadow’s cock in his hand, Sonic felt his own need burning hotter in his lower belly. He reluctantly stopped stroking their coupled members and moved his hand further south, tracing little circles lightly over the agent’s virgin pucker. He lifted his head to gaze into heated crimson eyes. “Shadow… I want you,” Sonic whispered, licking his lips and swallowing hard. “I-I want to be inside you….”

Shadow’s heart raced at the thought, partly eager anticipation, partly…. To let another dominate him, to put himself in that position of… vulnerability, to trust like that… he wanted it, had fantasized what it might be like... and he trusted Sonic. Trusted him completely. But to cede control of his body--

Emerald eyes searched the agent’s face for clues to the inner workings of his mind. “Only if you want to, Shads. There’s no pressure. I don’t want you to do--” A kiss from the dark agent cut him off. “Ok,” Shadow murmured, kissing peach lips again. 

Sonic broke away checking for any sign of hesitation. “That’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

The hero allowed the last dregs of his restraint to slip away, coming down on the ebony male, kissing him deeply, hands running up his sides to bury themselves in damp crimson-striped quills. Black hands eagerly joined in, running slowly up and down Sonic’s back before stopping on either side of a pert blue tail. He gripped hard and thrust up, grinding himself into blue hips. 

Encouraged by Shadow’s eagerness, Sonic reached out across the disheveled bed, searching for the bottle of lube they’d so hastily tossed to the side earlier. After his initial search was unsuccessful, the hero sat up and moved slightly off his partner to look under pillows and blankets in the dim light, grumbling all the while.

Shadow chuckled at his partner’s impatience, his own perfect vision spotting the tiny bottle after a brief moment’s search. He picked it up and handed it to the blue hedgehog sharing his bed. Sonic looked down and back into crimson eyes before slowly accepting the find. He kept it safely bound in his fist and crawled back over his partner, kissing him softly at first and then deepening the kiss, tongues caressing, drawing back to nibble and suck at Shadow’s lower lip before kissing him deeply again. 

He had wanted this for so long... long before he and Shadow had even started officially dating. From the moment he finally realized what he was feeling was sexual attraction--lust--for his rival, he’d dreamed of this. He wanted to take his time, show Shadow he was safe, open him up slowly, make his body tremble and shake and writhe in pleasure, and then--Sonic wanted to push into that hot heat until it burned him alive. 

He broke away from the agent’s lips, kissing his way down to silky white chest fur. “Be loud for me, Shadow,” he murmured. “Let me know what feels good and what doesn’t.” He kissed his way down the agent’s toned abdomen, hand slipping down to lightly trail down Shadow’s shaft. “Okay?” The agent whined as he was gripped roughly. “ _Yesss_ …” He managed to hiss out through clenched teeth. 

Sonic grinned wickedly against black fur, his own neglected cock twitching in anticipation as he kissed his way between Shadow’s legs. His mouth hovered over the agent’s hard length, emerald eyes flicking up, meeting crimson. He kept eye contact as he guided the other’s dick to his mouth and lapped at it with a pink tongue. The hybrid whimpered, arching his back, begging the blue hedgehog to take more, but Sonic held back. Instead, he slid his arms under muscular thighs, so he could keep the agent’s legs apart while holding tight to ebony hips. 

The hero’s mouth was everywhere, kissing down his shaft, along his base, down and to the sides along his inner thighs until hot breath met the area just beneath his tail. Shadow tensed slightly, and Sonic must have felt it, because he paused, half-lidded eyes blinking up at him heavily. “It’s okay,” the blue hedgehog whispered. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. Just say the word, and I’ll stop, okay?”

Shadow nodded, his chest still heaving because, Chaos, he really did _want_ this….

Emerald eyes stayed fixed on his, watching him carefully as Sonic flicked his tongue out and over the hybrid’s pucker. Shadow inhaled sharply, hands grasping sheets, toes curling, and Sonic knew the agent wanted more. 

So he gave it to him. 

Hot, wet licks alternated with kisses to the surrounding area, while a peach hand continuing to work his cock had Shadow immediately forgetting any and all reservations. He cried out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood when Sonic’s tongue just barely penetrated him. He panted as the pressure disappeared. “You want more, don’t you, Shadow?” the hero asked from between ebony legs. That wicked tongue went back to work, pushing inside again, a little further this time, and Shadow cried out. “ _Yessss_!”

Sonic drew back, taking a moment to lean forward and lap at the drops of precum dripping from the agent’s tip. “Tell me what you want, Shadow.” 

Faintly, Shadow registered the sound of a bottle cap opening, knowing subconsciously what it meant and feeling his heart race a little faster. “More,” he gasped. 

“More of this?” Sonic asked, moving one of his arms so that fingers now coated with slick liquid could slide across his entrance. He hovered there, tracing circles around the sensitive flesh while Shadow writhed. “Tell me you want it, Shadow.”

“ _Sonic…. Chaos, please… I want it_ ….”

Slowly, the hero pushed a single finger inside his former rival, and fuck…. If he was a furnace on the outside, inside he was a burning flame. Helplessly, Sonic closed his eyes and rutted slightly into the blankets as he soaked up the feeling of Shadow’s searingly _hot_ insides. The agent was whimpering, legs trembling, but it still wasn’t enough. Sonic wanted him to be _LOUD_. With no warning, Sonic moved forward and sucked the agent’s entire length into his mouth as he pushed that finger in all the way and slid it back out, his head bobbing up and down as he slowly stretched his partner. 

Shadow’s hands twisted into azure quills, pulling and pushing down at the same time. His hips bucked upwards of their own accord, and he heard his lover choke as his dick hit the back of his throat. He felt Sonic pull back and release him, and he worried he’d been too rough, but one look at the other hedgehog instantly changed his mind. There was something… dangerous glinting in those green eyes, and while Shadow knew it should give him some room for pause, it only thrilled him. He watched as Sonic reached for the bottle and used more lube before settling back down over the agent’s hips. As Sonic’s mouth engulfed him once more, tongue flattening to take the ebony male’s entire length, two fingers eased into Shadow’s body. The black hedgehog's mind was confused, torn between the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being spread by Sonic’s fingers, and the overwhelming feeling of being completely encased in the blue hedgehog’s mouth and throat. He let out a sound somewhere in between a scream and a moan, hands winding in cobalt quills once more. He thrust up just as the fingers pushed deeper and curved upwards, brushing against his prostate. 

And the sensation was… unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. The weighted ball of burning need in his lower belly spread out through his lower half, completely taking over his body, and there was no keeping silent, no holding back. A series of incoherent moans, cries, and whimpers tore themselves from his throat. He had no idea what he was saying. There were no concrete thoughts in his head, only a need for more. With each bob of Sonic’s head, those skilled fingers pushed into him harder and faster until with a sudden pop, Sonic forced his head up and off of Shadow’s cock. 

The blue hedgehog was just as flustered as he was, mouth open and panting as his eyes combed over the destroyed hybrid. “Are you ready?” Sonic asked, his voice gravelly and deep from the abuse of Shadow’s length. 

It took the ebony male several seconds to gain enough control over himself to offer even the barest of nods, but that was enough for Sonic. He grabbed for the bottle one last time and coated himself generously in the slick liquid. He wasn’t as big or girthy as Shadow, but he was still well on the larger side of average. Swallowing heavily, he held himself above the crimson-striped hedgehog before him with one trembling arm while a hand lined himself up. He wanted this face to face. He wanted to be able to watch his partner come undone beneath him. He was so hard, his body shaking from want, excitement, and self-restraint born of love. 

Shadow felt his heart skip a beat as the tip of Sonic’s dick brushed against him. This was it. How could he want something so badly, but also be so nervous at the same time? Feeling the tension in the male below him, the cobalt hero stopped where he was and kissed him slowly and deeply, sinking down onto the agent more when black hands moved up his back. “We don’t have to do this--”

“Shut up and fuck me, hedgehog.”

Sonic said nothing else, and Shadow felt the pressure as Sonic slowly pushed into him. He tensed at the uncomfortable sensation of being stretched in ways he never had before, but then peach lips were pressing kisses against his face and neck, and the hand that the blue hedgehog had been using to guide himself to his partner now moved between them to Shadow’s cock. The pleasurable sensations of the kisses and his length being worked slowly up and down had the dark agent quickly forgetting the fading discomfort. 

For Sonic, it was all he could do not to ram into the hybrid with reckless abandon. He wanted to claim him, wanted to make him scream his name, fill him up until he spilled out onto the sheets. He was barely inside him, and it was… so much. The heat almost burned, and Shadow was so tight… But he held himself steady, breathing heavily, until he felt the dark hedgehog’s muscles relax around him, and only then did he push in a little further, always stopping at any indication of anything but pleasure from his lover. 

A few excruciatingly long minutes later, he was fully sheathed in Shadow’s hot tightness. His arms and legs shook, overwhelmed by sensations so intense it blew away any preconceived notions of what he thought it would feel like. He opened eyes that had previously been squeezed shut and looked down on his love. Shadow’s eyes were tightly closed, his face flushed, bright red spread across his muzzle, all the way up to the top of pointed black ears where it was just barely visible under short velvety fur. 

“Open your eyes,” Sonic whispered. “Look at me, Shadow.”

The ebony male complied, crimson irises meeting emerald, and then… Sonic moved. Gently he pulled out and rocked back into the agent, forcing himself to maintain that eye contact, and it was..... Shadow’s tight heat enveloped him, but that look in the agent’s eyes…. That connection, the trust, the submission… that was what was destroying Sonic. He pushed deeper, and Shadow cried out, biting that lip again in a way that fueled the hero’s need. 

Harder, faster, the blue hedgehog moved, obsidian hips moving up to meet him with each thrust, black legs sliding up cobalt, changing the angle, allowing Sonic to push inside those velvety insides that much deeper. Shadow ran his hands up Sonic’s back, up through his spines, settling on his shoulders. Lost to the sensations, overwhelmed by just how _good_ Sonic felt inside him, how it felt to be stretched and filled. But there was still one thing he wanted more than anything. Something he needed on a primal level. He wanted to feel the hero cum inside him, feel those hot pulses, be claimed from the inside out. 

He pulled his lover to him, burying his face into the crook of Sonic’s neck, listening to the blue hedgehog’s matching pants and moans, and seeking out the tender flesh he’d already left his mark on. He nuzzled the flesh there as they moved together, brushing his canines against the bruised flesh, kissing it, sucking it, and then… he bit. Hard. And those fangs, sharper and longer than they should be, slid through skin and into flesh, and Sonic screamed. It was like flipping a switch. Gone was the gentle lover, and in his place was exactly what Shadow wanted. The hero growled lowly as Shadow released his bite, cobalt fur almost seemingly darkening in the broken patches of early morning light, and those hips…. They were suddenly pushing into him with such force and speed that Shadow could only hold on. It was amazing. It was transplendent. It was pain and pleasure. It was animalistic. 

The agent arched his back and moaned loudly as Sonic brushed against his prostate. Sensing what he’d done, a strong peach hand moved under Shadow’s back, pulling him up slightly, giving the blue male the perfect angle, and _Chaos_ , he used it. Shadow cried out, eyes watering as the hero drove into the bundle of nerves over and over, harder and faster. It was too much, he couldn’t…. 

Sonic opened fierce emerald eyes, tiny sparks of energy flickering in their depths, and locked onto crimson. Shadow had never seen the hedgehog look so… dangerous. Gone was the optimistic, cheerful, kind, sacrificing Hero of Mobius. In his place was a creature consisting solely of need, want, and untamed desire. The biohog started to close his eyes, tensing, starting to lose himself, but Sonic stopped him. 

“Keep them open. I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you cum.”

Shadow nearly lost it then, but he forced his eyes open, locking with emerald as a peach hand gripped him tight and worked him in time with his thrusts. “ _Sonic, ahh… right… there!!_ ”

The blue hedgehog felt the agent below him hold his breath, felt every delicious muscle he was in contact with contract and tense, tightening around itself until, a brief moment later, Shadow exploded. “ _SONIC!!!_ ” the hybrid cried as his body raised up, arching and spasming around the peach cock buried deep inside him, and Sonic lost it. With one last hard thrust, he erupted inside his partner, calling out Shadow’s name, filling him, each pulsing twitch causing the ebony male to moan anew, his overstimulated insides sensitive to the barest of movements. 

Sonic’s hands fisted into the sheets as he held himself over his lover, claws ripping through fabric with the force of his climax, his own name echoing in his ears as both slowly descended from their high. “Sonic...” the black hedgehog murmured over and over, eyes shut, body still writhing with aftershocks. 

Gasping for air, Sonic kissed tan lips before resting his head on Shadow’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. “Shadow… “ he panted. “That was… _fuck_ ….” He hauled himself up slightly and kissed Shadow’s forehead as he slowly started to pull out. 

Shadow cringed, legs immediately pressing together to stop the flow of warm fluid he’d felt start to trickle out. “You okay?” Sonic immediately asked.

“Yes, I just--I need a towel. Or. Something.”

“Yeah, sure, hold on.”

Sonic popped up and stumbled, nearly crashing to the floor. Shadow popped his head off the bed in concern. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Heh, my legs are um… noodles?”

Shadow laughed and instantly regretted the action as he felt more wet warmth trickle onto his tail. 

Seeing his partner’s discomfort, Sonic forced himself up straight and hobbled back to the bathroom. He snagged another towel and fidgeted impatiently while he waited for the water spewing from the sink faucet to warm. He supposed they were lucky to have any warm water at all….

A minute later, he was back at Shadow’s side. The agent held his hand out for the towel, but Sonic ignored him. Tenderly, he cleaned up the hybrid’s white chest fluff and black torso, moving gently down between ebony legs, smiling softly as the agent looked away in embarrassment. “I think we’re a bit past that,” he said, placing a quick kiss on Shadow’s belly. The agent glanced down at him irritably but allowed him to continue. 

Satisfied Shadow was sufficiently comfortable and cleaned up, Sonic used the towel on his own stomach and groin before tossing it to the floor. He crawled back over the agent’s body and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Are you really okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Shadow smirked and pushed Sonic over and onto his back before kissing him soundly. “I’m better than okay. I… enjoyed it. Besides, it’s I who should be asking you that question.”

“What? Why?”

The ebony male pulled back and looked at him quizzically. “I bit you pretty hard….”

“Oh…” Sonic said, reaching up to touch the tender wound on his neck. “Um. So.” He paused, looking away slightly in embarrassment. “I actually really liked that….”

“I could tell.”

“You could?”

“Why do you think I did it?”

“Because you wanted to, um… mark me?” Sonic offered awkwardly. 

Shadow kissed down Sonic’s neck until he reached the bite mark. His tongue flicked out against it, the coppery taste of drying blood spreading through his mouth. “Do you like that I want to?”

“ _Chaos_ Shadow, obviously….

“And you liked marking me too, didn’t you, hedgehog?,” he whispered devilishly. “You liked cumming inside me.”

The cobalt hero keened as Shadow nipped further down his shoulder. “Yeeeesssss,” he hissed in response. 

“I liked it, too,” Shadow whispered against blue fur. “I love how it feels right now, holding part of you inside me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Shadow…” Sonic panted, feeling himself start to harden again at the agent’s words. “I think you’re… gonna kill me.” 

“You’re the one who insisted we spend all day in bed. I plan to put every minute to good use.”

The hero chuckled dryly as he wrapped his legs around Shadow’s hips. “We better hope Eggman doesn’t pull anything today. Or tomorrow. I don’t think we’ll be doing much but hobbling for a while….”

“Speak for yourself,” Shadow huffed.

“Oh, is that so?” Sonic said, narrowing his eyes. “We’ll see about that….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! These scenes can be really hard to write and this definitely took me a long time to pull together, but here it is! I hope it turned out okay and that you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and hanging in there with me <3! Thank you to all of you who give kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. It truly makes my day and encourages me to keep writing, especially on stuff like this where I'm always pretty nervous to put it out there, heh...
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 for fanfiction updates and occasional Sonic ramblings. Always feel free to reach out on there (or here of course!) with any questions, comments, or even to just say hi! :-D Next up, will be at least one more work for this series while I get a start on my planned multichapter Sonadow fic!


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 + Only, NSFW. Just in case there is any question, whatsoever, Sonic and Shadow are in their mid-twenties. You can thank "The Hills" by The Weeknd for this chapter's existence. I was working late the other night, when that song came on and the next thing I knew I'd been writing smut for two hours... so. Good song. ;-)
> 
> 100% hedgehog sexy times straight ahead, so if that's not your thing, skip this. There's no plot. I won't even pretend lol. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix for beta reading this even though explicit hedgehog sex is not her happy place lol. If you haven't checked it out, and like Harry Potter, she's got an amazing little oneshot out there that will make you FEEL things in your heart of hearts. <3\. 
> 
> Another huge thank you to Supafroot for her feedback and suggestions on this chapter and for reassuring me haha. Thank you!!! If you haven't checked out her fics yet you gotta.... Two of my favorites so far are I Need You So and The Call. Good stuff. Gooooooood stuff. :-D
> 
> Enjoy!! :-D

#### Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

Sonic tightened his legs around Shadow and flipped their positions so the ebony hedgehog was beneath him. He sat back on the other’s hips and dragged his claws through the silky black fur covering Shadow’s stomach. “You want more, huh? Maybe I went a little too easy on ya….”

“What makes you think you’re getting another chance?”

Sonic lowered his body so it was flush with Shadow’s and hummed in thought as he kissed up the hybrid’s chest, seeking out hidden nubs to lick and suck. Shadow sighed in pleasure. “You had your turn.”

“Technically, you’ve already had two turns, so… how about a friendly competition?” 

“I’m listening.”

Obsidian hands slid up Sonic’s thighs, thumbs sliding along the insides, slowly moving up to trace along the outer edges of the hero’s sheath, and Sonic struggled to maintain his train of thought. “I…” he swallowed heavily and shook his head slightly. “Give me... thirty minutes. I bet I can make you _beg_ for it.”

Shadow huffed. “And when you can’t, what’s in it for me?”

The hero licked his lips and stared Shadow dead in the eyes. “If you win, you can fuck me in any position you want, as hard as you want, as long as you want. No holding back. You can do anything you want with me.”

Shadow’s mouth went dry. “Challenge accepted.”

Sonic smiled and sat back up. He bit his lip and looked up and down Shadow’s body. “After I set the timer, I want you to put your hands above your head and leave them there. You can’t touch me or yourself. And I want you to keep your eyes closed. Got it?”

“Fine,” Shadow grumbled.

“Ok!” Sonic said, sliding off Shadow and hopping off the bed. He raced to the door and peeked his head out to make sure Rouge was gone before turning back to his very confused boyfriend. “Hold that thought!”

Shadow leaned forward and tried to see through the crack in the door Sonic had left. He heard the quick open and close of the freezer and then, less than a second later, the Blue Blur was back, glass in hand. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where his phone lay on Shadow’s dresser. He set the timer for thirty minutes and looked up at Shadow one more time. “You ready?”

The crimson-striped hog gave him another confused look, but nodded. Sonic narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. “You don’t look ready. What are you supposed to be doing?”

With an eye roll so intense Sonic could have sworn Shadow’s eyes would get lodged in the back of his head, the agent sprawled back onto their pillows, hands above his head, eyes closed. Sonic grinned and pressed the red “Start” button on his phone.

In a flash, he was back over the ebony male, and even though he knew the clock was literally ticking, he took a moment to appreciate the glorious creature before him. Chaos Shadow was _hot_. Fur so black and glossy it could sometimes appear iridescent in just the right light, and those crimson stripes…. The way they contrasted with base black and ran down each of his legs and arms to stop in spear-like points atop his hands and feet, like someone painted racing stripes on him. Sonic hated how Shadow had come to be, hated that he had been created by a crazed scientist, and not made from the love of two Mobians, but… _fuck_ those assholes had created a thing of beauty.

Sonic dug a piece of ice out of the cup he’d brought with him from the kitchen and set the glass back down on his nightstand. 

“Am I supposed to beg from boredom?” Shadow asked dryly.

Sonic narrowed his eyes but didn’t waste time on a snarky response. Instead he popped the ice chip in his mouth and leaned down to silence his cranky boyfriend with a kiss. Shadow pulled back slightly in surprise at the cold, but then relaxed, lips parting, hands immediately starting to come up, but Sonic broke away. “Ah ah ah,” he chastised, speech slurred just a little from the ice. “Nope. Hands above your head. Remember?”

Growling, Shadow put his arms back above his head. 

Sonic went right back to tan lips, so hot against his. He opened his mouth and worked the remaining sliver of ice into Shadow’s mouth with his tongue, and the agent gladly accepted. He grabbed another piece and pressed his chilled lips to Shadow’s neck. He licked the agent’s hot flesh before sucking and drawing it into his mouth, letting his own sharp canines threaten to break skin. The extreme contrast between temperatures heightened every single draw and pull, every nip and lick until the sensations had Shadow moaning and squirming, seeking friction against his aching dick. Sonic could feel the already hard length against his belly, and he grinned smugly against the hybrid’s shoulder.

Down he moved, tilting the hybrid’s head up as he licked and sucked down the front of his neck, tongue lapping at the hollow at the base of his throat. The ice melted in his mouth quickly, as much a result of his own rising body temperature as the heat radiating from his lover. He reached for another cube with a shaking hand and nuzzled into Shadow’s chest fluff, breathing in deeply before moving down to suck one of the hard nubs hidden under silky black fur. His teeth closed down gently while his tongue rolled against it. Sonic felt Shadow shift under him, saw his hands fist in the sheets beneath the pillows, could feel the thudding vibration of his heart pounding in his chest. 

His own breaths were coming faster as he sought out Shadow’s other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention before biting down on the ice in his mouth and dragging it slowly down the center of Shadow’s abdomen. Sonic could smell Shadow’s arousal, could almost taste the mixed evidence of their previous rounds of lovemaking that already matted his fur in sticky tufts. He couldn’t resist. He wanted a taste. 

He buried his face in a wet patch just above Shadow’s left hip, tongue moving in long slow licks, moaning eagerly and rutting into the bedclothes as he savored the taste, tongue moving against black fur until there was nothing left. Shadow was panting, his mouth open, eyes tightly closed, arms trembling from the effort of not touching Sonic. 

Another piece of ice, and a moment later, Sonic had his trembling body tucked between the agent’s legs, holding himself up on his hands so his head was bent over Shadow’s dick. He licked his lips, almost drooling at the sight. Fuck. Maybe he _wanted_ to lose this bet. Shadow was long, sure, but it was his girth, that mouthwatering thickness, that made Sonic go cross eyed. He could see precum already beaded at the tip of the ebony length, and he wanted so badly to suck it down, but…. He gritted his teeth in determination. This wasn’t a race.

He let his breath, cool from the ice, dance against Shadow’s burning length, and the agent groaned, his hips bucking up. Sonic grinned, emerald eyes looking up through heavy lids, watching the agent’s face as he slowly trailed his ice-cooled tongue from base to tip. “Sonic…” Shadow whimpered, his heels trying to find purchase against the bed, pushing his hips up toward Sonic’s mouth.

“Shadow…” Sonic answered breathlessly. He placed kisses against the agent’s shaft and moved down over the sensitive area where his balls were hidden within his body, sucking on the flesh there before working his way even further. This time, he didn’t tease. He pressed his open mouth flush with Shadow’s ass and lapped at the fluids still leaking from his used hole. Shadow cried out, legs coming around Sonic’s head, pulling him closer, holding him in place. 

Sonic growled and pushed his tongue into that tight ring, delighting in the heat as the last of the ice melted against the roof of his mouth. He alternated long slow licks with sudden deep thrusts of his tongue, until Shadow was shaking, a near constant stream of moans and whimpers streaming from his parted lips. And then Sonic knew it was time to make the agent beg. He had no idea how much time was left in their challenge. He didn’t really care. Frankly, at this point, he’d be winning either way because the thought of the agent using him until he couldn’t walk made his heart race and his own erection throb. But he wouldn’t be the Hero of Mobius if he didn’t give a challenge his all. 

Sonic pushed back against Shadow’s legs, his mouth still cold as he moved forward and slid the agent’s cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. 

Shadow’s body arched, coming up off the bed as he cried out at the almost unbearable cold against his hot flesh. His hands desperately reached out grabbing the headboard so hard the wood creaked in protest. Ebony hips thrust up as Sonic sucked hard, bobbing his head so quickly it was overwhelming, and Shadow wanted to reach out to stop him because it was too much, too fast, and he was going to….

But then Sonic popped off just in time, panting as he kissed Shadow’s stomach and just to the sides of his aching dick, and _Chaos_ Shadow wanted back in that skilled mouth so badly….

A handful of seconds later, Sonic’s mouth was back on his tip, tongue swirling along his head and lapping up every single drop of precum he could get. Shadow's entire body was tensed, each muscle flexed and coiled, burning with need. He wanted more. He wanted to push every last inch of his dick into Sonic's throat and feel it convulse around him as the hero swallowed him down

As if reading his mind, Sonic flattened his tongue, impaling his mouth on Shadow’s length until his muzzle was buried in Shadow’s lower belly. He held himself there, holding his breath as Shadow nearly crawled out of his body. So close. Almost...

But then that wet heat was gone, and Shadow wanted to cry. He whimpered. His sweat-dampened body was shaking all over, his heart pounding in his own ears, only one thing on his mind. 

Somewhere something chimed, but he didn’t hear it. He didn’t care about anything except the release he so desperately _needed _.__

__“ _Please, Sonic_ ,” he pleaded, his voice breathy with a tone he wasn’t sure he’d ever used before._ _

__Sonic rose from his lover's body. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered._ _

__Still trembling, Shadow obeyed, and Sonic groaned as the agent presented him with his ass. One hand reached for the bottle of lube while the other ran up Shadow’s back to his spines and back down to pull on his tail. The hybrid whined in response and arched his back. “How do you want it, baby?” Sonic whispered as he squeezed lube into his hand and onto his fingers. He pushed two into Shadow’s heat, and the agent immediately moaned and pushed back hard. “You want it slow?” he asked, pushing his fingers in and out slowly. “Or do you want it hard? Fast?” He pumped his fingers into the agent hard, curling them slightly to hit the black hedgehog’s prostate, the resulting cries music to his ears._ _

__“Hard,” Shadow panted. “Everything you’ve got.”_ _

__Sonic removed his fingers and added more of the clear slick liquid in his hand to his cock before lining himself up and pushing forward slightly. He meant to go slow at first. As much as he wanted to fuck Shadow into next week, Shadow was likely sore already, and he didn’t want to hurt him, but the hybrid wasn’t having it. He knew what he wanted. As soon as he felt Sonic’s tip push inside, he launched his hips back, bringing the blue hedgehog fully inside him in one brutal move._ _

__This time it was Sonic gasping, mind trying to catch up with his body as the agent’s searing heat enveloped him once more, and he felt those velvety soft walls clench and beckon him. Shadow didn’t wait. He was out of his mind with need. He pulled forward and pushed back, fucking himself on Sonic’s dick desperately while the hero came to._ _

__Sonic growled low and deep, hands finally coming up to grab Shadow’s hips tightly, claws digging in as he pulled back and thrust forward _hard_. Shadow keened, and Sonic heard the distinct sound of cloth ripping, and he knew he’d hit the other’s prostate again. _ _

__He held the angle and pushed in and out as hard and fast as he could, until his hips and thighs were on fire, and his lungs burned. He reached under Shadow, his hand gripping his thick, rock hard cock and pumping it mercilessly. Sonic’s hips snapped frantically against Shadow’s ass, the sound of their meeting bodies mixing with their cries and grunts of pleasure, the perfect soundtrack of Shadow’s wish fulfillment._ _

__Sonic was over going slow. He was over delaying things and drawing them out. They both needed this _now_ , they needed this release, and Sonic was determined to give it to them both, even if it killed him. He dug deep, finding that extra reservoir of energy within him. Maybe it was chaos energy. Maybe it was sheer power of will and determination. Where it came from didn’t matter. All that mattered was that with that last burst of strength and speed, he gave Shadow everything. _ _

__Sonic heard Shadow’s scream build in his chest before he felt the dark hedgehog clench around him, his orgasm ripping through him so swiftly, suddenly and powerfully, that there was barely any warning at all. The agent’s arms buckled and gave way, the rest of his body threatening to go with him, but with the last of his remaining strength, Sonic held obsidian hips up and thrust into Shadow’s tensed, quivering muscles one last time. His own involuntary cry worked its way out of his throat, his dick pulsing and emptying deep within his partner’s abused and overstimulated insides._ _

__Shadow’s muffled groan sounded from the pillows, and Sonic let the agent’s hips sink to the mattress, following them down until he was sprawled, gasping, across the dark expanse of Shadow’s back._ _

__Sonic’s body shivered and twitched with aftershocks, and he could feel the same from Shadow. He kissed the area between Shadow’s spines, right along his backbone, and gently pulled out. He felt his boyfriend tense, and he pressed his forehead against his shoulder. “Sorry,” he whispered._ _

__Shadow inhaled deeply, face still not leaving the pillows. “For what?” he asked, voice slightly slurred, muffled and low._ _

__“I hurt you.”_ _

__Shadow groaned as he made his body do things it really didn’t want to do and rolled to his back underneath his blue boyfriend, ignoring the gush of warmth at the base of his tail and the wet spot against his back. He needed another shower anyway, and the bedclothes were long ago thoroughly soiled. Sonic moved to push off of Shadow, but the hybrid pulled him back. Shadow’s eyes were heavy-lidded, the smile flashing across his face warm and truly sated. “You didn’t hurt me.”_ _

__“I didn’t?”_ _

__Shadow sighed, opening his mouth to answer when he finally heard Sonic’s phone chiming. “Is that your--”_ _

__“So… about that.”_ _

__“Has it been going off this whole time?”_ _

__“Maybe….”_ _

__“So, I won.”_ _

__“Well, I mean, I think we both won--”_ _

__“Hedgehog.”_ _

__Sonic laid his chin on Shadow’s chest fluff, emerald eyes looking up innocently. “Mmm?”_ _

__Shadow licked his lips, hand coming up to rub Sonic’s ear tenderly. “Someday soon, when you least expect it, I’m going to fuck you until your legs don’t work, and I’m going to make you beg me for it like you made me.”_ _

__Sonic gulped, his heart racing at the threat. If he wasn’t so spent, the thought alone would be enough to get him ready for another round, but as it was…_ _

__Sonic shrugged nonchalantly. “We’ll see about that.”_ _

__“Oh. We will.”_ _

__The blue hedgehog sighed and snuggled up against Shadow as ebony arms encircled him. “I love you, you know that?”_ _

__Shadow smiled and kissed a blue forehead. “I do.”_ _

__After a moment, Sonic grumbled jokingly. “So you’re not gonna say--” he stopped. And then he smiled, the fight leaving him, fully replaced by the kind of contentment he could only find here with Shadow, like this. The hybrid’s crimson eyes were shut, his mouth open ever so slightly, face relaxed and peaceful._ _

__Sonic laid his head back on Shadow’s chest and felt the agent pull him closer even in his sleep. The chipper tones from his phone faded into the background again as Sonic’s heavy eyes closed. The steady thumping beat of Shadow’s heart echoed in his ears as he basked in the warm afterglow of the love they’d made. Shadow didn’t have to say the words._ _

__Sonic already knew._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, super nervous about posting this stuff, but, I just hope it's okay and that you've enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! If you have a second I'd love to hear what you think! Your kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc, seriously keep me going!
> 
> The last chapter of Chaos and Control comes out Friday, February 26th! 
> 
> Follow me @nottheweirdest1 on Twitter or @nottheweirdest on Tumblr for fanfic updates. Always feel free to say hi! I'm super friendly and interreacting with you guys is one of my favorite things about writing. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, *blush* well! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little creation of mine! I plan on adding another chapter at some point after I finish the follow up to The Third Date, and the holiday story in this series. 
> 
> I can't tell you how much your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions mean to me. Your encouragement and support keeps me writing and truthfully is getting me through the rest of 2020. <3 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 for fanfiction updates if you're interested! :-) I've got that illustration for How Long Will I Love You, I just have to get it posted. Someone want to lend me one of those time-turner things Hermione used in Prisoner of Azkaban? That'd be super ;-P


End file.
